1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus which linearly moves a stage plate in two orthogonal directions, and a camera shake correction apparatus using the stage apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known stage apparatus in which a stage plate is linearly moved in two orthogonal directions in a plane is described, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2003-57707.
In such a stage apparatus, a stationary support plate, an X-direction moving plate and Y-direction moving plate, parallel with the stationary support plate are provided. The X-direction moving plate is movable only in a specific X-direction, parallel with the stationary support plate relative to the support plate. The Y-direction moving plate is movable only in the Y-direction, parallel with the support plate and perpendicular to the X-direction, relative to the X-direction moving plate.
The stationary support plate and the X-direction moving plate are each provided with two X-direction mounting pieces (first X-direction mounting piece and second X-direction mounting piece). Corresponding first and second X-direction mounting pieces are laid one on top of the other, and thereafter, X-direction mounting pins extending in the X-direction are inserted in the first and second X-direction mounting pieces (which are laid one on top of the other) to mount the X-direction moving plate to the stationary support plate so as to be moveable in the X-direction with respect to the stationary support plate.
The X-direction moving plate and the Y-direction moving plate are each provided with two Y-direction mounting pieces (first Y-direction mounting piece and second Y-direction mounting piece). Corresponding first and second Y-direction mounting pieces are laid one on top of the other, and thereafter, Y-direction mounting pins extending in the Y-direction are inserted in the first and second Y-direction mounting pieces (which are laid one on top of the other) to mount the Y-direction moving plate to the X-direction moving plate so as to be moveable in the Y-direction with respect to the stationary support plate.
When a linear moving force in the X-direction is exerted on the X-direction moving plate by an actuator, the X-direction moving plate and the Y-direction moving plate are linearly moved in the X-direction along the X-direction mounting pins relative to the stationary support plate. When a linear moving force in the Y-direction is exerted on the Y-direction moving plate by the actuator, the Y-direction moving plate is linearly moved in the Y-direction along the Y-direction mounting pins relative to the X-direction moving plate.
However, the above-described stage apparatus of the prior art is constructed out of a large number of components, thus leading to a complicated structure and the assembling operation is troublesome.